


The Friendly Vampire

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Vampire investigator [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Friendship, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara and Alex Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara is a vampire who feels neglected by her best friend Alex, So Alex makes it up to Kara by hanging out with her.





	The Friendly Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> (G!P Vampire Kara) I hope you enjoy part 1 of this series, oh nearly forgot to mention... you get to vote who Kara ends up with: Diana, Cat, Lucy, Sara, Laurel or Alex?

Kara’s POV:

My Name is Kara and for a long time my life had been tough, I was born different… not the different I am now of course but the different in me having a penis, but I had finally learnt to live with the fact I was different though dating was an issue… I always ended up with a broken heart no matter who I ended up with because once they found out I was different then I was screwed and not in a good way.

All I had was my best friend Alex, the most important person in my life… break her heart and I’ll rip you’re throat out, usually that warning is what kept Alex single because I could not stop sending out that warning.

It needed to be said of course but I am happy with the results, none of her past girlfriends were good enough for her anyway, fucking bitches.

Oh yeah… I forgot to mention, I’m a vampire.

Yeah, yeah I know, Vampires are evil and drink blood blah blah blah well just so you know I happen to be a nice vampire, though I still drink blood but I always ask permission first and I don’t drink too much.

Alex is the only one who knows my secret and finds it cool even when I feed off her.

Now I know what you’re thinking, how did I end up feeding on her?

Well let me explain it to you in a way you understand, when 2 people bond blood rushes to certain parts of the body creating sexual arousal… of fuck this I’m going to just say it, we have sex frequently and nastily.

Of course though sex had come to a halt since Alex began dating Maggie but I understand, I am a vampire with amazing powers, I can speed and I can fly though I cannot come out at night because I burn… literally which kind of sucks.

Alex and me are still as close as ever but I miss spending time with her, I miss being able to hang out with her but she is so busy with Maggie I doubt she even remembers me anymore.

Guess that’s just my life lately, forever alone.

Fuck I need a drink.

Reader’s POV:

Kara walked to her fridge and opened the door, she was living underground in a bunker where no light could get to her, she was safe and sound and she knew Alex was working by now and then she would head to Maggie’s.

Kara leaned back in her bed with her blood pack in her hand and slurped it through a straw, she stayed out of human affairs as often as she could, not wanting to get involved at all.

What was the point of getting involved in anything, even her best friend Alex didn’t want to be around her.

Kara eventually closed her eyes and fell into a deep meditation state when the door of the bunker sounded when somebody knocked on it, Kara groaned in complaint and pressed pause on her DVD before headed to the door.

She equipped her bunker with everything she needed, it was abandoned and completely safe for Alex to visit whenever she could, opening the door she smiled softly “Hey Alex” she greeted.

Her best friend Alex smiled back and walked into the bunker “Hey Kara, I brought some blood packs for you and some beers for myself” Alex said and she handed the blood packs to Kara.

Kara took the blood packs and read the blood type before gasping “Oh you brought me my favourite” she said and Alex shook her head laughing.

“I’m surprised to see you, thought you forgot me” Kara said as she put the packs in the fridge, Alex placed her cooler down and pulled a bottle of beer from inside it before closing the lid, she looked to Kara confused.

“What makes you think that?” Alex asked confused.

“Well since Maggie I have not seen you that much, you barely come over for our usual girl’s night” Kara said.

Alex went to argue that but when she thought about it she realised Kara was right, she had been hanging with Maggie more and more and neglecting Kara… she was all Kara had.

Kara’s family turned their backs on her when she was born, the first thing they did was hand her over to a children’s home and moved abroad, Alex hated them for abandoning Kara… it was not her fault she was different but they treated her like it was.

Eliza and Jeremiah took Kara in after she ran away from the children’s home and since then, Alex and Kara had been Best friends.

Kara was as over-protective of Alex as Alex was over Kara, even then when Kara went abroad and came back a vampire Alex was still over protective.

It was not until recently they added friends with benefits to their list but now the benefits were over now that Alex was with Maggie but she realised that she neglected Kara.

She saw the sadness in Kara’s eyes and the fear that Alex would abandon her just like her own family did when they dropped her at the children’s home.

Alex pulled Kara into a tight hug and smiled “Maggie is working tonight, she got a case so let’s say you and I have a girls night… right now, you and me just sit down and watch DVD’s before I go to sleep” Alex said.

“Alex… You don’t need to” Kara said and Alex smiled “No I don’t but I want to, I have missed these nights, bonding and talking” Alex replied and Kara hugged her tight before they sat on the sofa and watched the DVD.

Alex’s cell phone rang out and she looked at it, it was Maggie calling her.

Answering the cell phone “Hey Honey” she greeted.

“Hey Alex, I got off work early, wanna hang out tonight at my place?” Maggie asked.

“Oh, sorry honey but I promised Kara I would hang out with her tonight” Alex replied.

“Oh ok, have fun and I will see you tomorrow” Maggie said.

“Ok, love you” Alex said.

“Love you too” Maggie replied and they hung up.

Alex and Kara remained silent as Kara wondered if she would ever find somebody in her life who could love the monster she had become.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
